


Owe It All To You

by wholehearted



Series: Nothing but Fluff [12]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Swimming, connection, dance move?, playfulness, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Deran is determined. Adrian is not convinced.





	Owe It All To You

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the premise of this story comes from the fic, _Caught in the Act_ , though I think it can stand on its own. Deran and Adrian just having a bit of fun, being playful together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> Thank you caitlesshea for the once over and continued encouragement 💚
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same username).

They’re lying on the couch, snuggled up, watching a movie.

 

Adrian is on his back, one hand behind his head, the fingertips of his other hand tracing patterns on Deran’s shirtless shoulder.  Deran is on top of Adrian, head resting on the arm draped across his love’s chest. Deran nestled between the vee of strong thighs, his other hand tucked against Adrian’s hip.

 

“This movie is ridiculous,” Adrian snarks.

 

“Shut up. You agreed to watch it,” Deran half-heartedly grumbles back.

 

“I know, but the music, the hair, c’mon, D.”

 

“I told you, Julia used to make us watch this shit, and I always liked it.  Now be quiet, this is the best part.”

 

Adrian snort-chuckles, but he’s silent until the credits roll.  

 

“Can we admit that that move is impossible? No one can do that.” Deran looks up into Adrian’s twinkling eyes.

 

“I can.” Deran is slightly offended by Adrian’s full bodied laugh. _Rude._  

 

~~~

 

“Babe, I believe you, okay? We don’t have to--”

 

“Just do it!”

 

Deran sees Adrian give a slight shrug before running full bore at him.  Adrian jumping up just as Deran grabs his hips. Shockingly, Deran gets Adrian a few feet off the ground before they fall over in a heap, landing on the floor with a thud.

 

Adrian looks up from where he’s collapsed onto Deran’s chest. “Satisfied?”

 

“No! Get up. Let’s do it again.”

 

“Ugh, _D_. Trying to lift me up and over your head, like they do in Dirty Dancing, doesn’t seem like the best use of our time.”

 

“Get up! I can do it!” Deran pushes Adrian off him and stands.  He plants his feet, knees slightly bent, hands out. “Okay, ready.”

 

“ _Ooft!_ ” They both crash to the floor.

 

Deran ends up dropping Adrian half a dozen times on the hardwoods, before Adrian insists they move to their bedroom so he can be dropped on a softer surface.  _When did he get so delicate?_

 

Deran repeatedly fails to get Adrian over his head. Adrian eventually pinning him to the bed and refusing to try any more.  The edge of Adrian’s hair is damp with sweat, face slightly pink with exertion. Freckles standing out and deep blue eyes sparkling.  

 

“Can we be done with this now?” Deran squints at his love’s smirking face, and hears Adrian mumble something else under his breath.

 

“What’s that?” a tinge of accusation in Deran’s voice.  

 

“I said. Face it, _you’re_ Baby.”

 

“Fuck you, man. It’s not as easy as it looks.” Deran’s tone has no heat behind it. He’s actually pretty amused Adrian has humored him this long.

 

“I can probably do it,” Adrian challenges.

 

Deran gives a snort in response.

 

“Get up, I’ll show you.”

 

After a shitload of harassment from Adrian, he begrudgingly agrees.  

 

Deran’s standing in their bedroom doorway, shaking his head a little. He sees the determined look on Adrian’s face as he braces for impact. Deran takes off running. For the lift to work, he’s supposed to let Adrian grab his hips while he jumps up, instead Deran just barrels into him, toppling them both onto the bed.  

 

“What the fuck?” Adrian grunts.

 

“Mmmm, what the fuck?” Deran mumble-growls and kisses Adrian hard and fast.  Their tongues slipping and sliding. Hot and wet.

 

All their touching and manhandling over the last twenty minutes has aroused Deran like crazy.  Only his stubbornness has kept the lust at bay, but being the one to run _at_ Adrian proved too much for him to resist.  Adrian shirtless, all those tanned, cut muscles on display. His gorgeous freckles driving Deran crazy, and those blue eyes teasing him.  _Everything about him turns me on._

 

“You know...I can...do it.” Adrian pants between nips and bites.  

 

“Stop talking and use that mouth for something useful.” Deran surges back in with a demanding kiss. Pouring all of his love and passion into the way his tongue thrusts, darting back and forth, battling Adrian’s for dominance.  

 

They pretty quickly forget all about the dumb lift.

 

The rest of their afternoon spent caressing, touching, fucking, loving one another.

 

~~~

 

It’s pretty cold out for March, hardly anyone on the beach. It’s dusk, the light fading fast. This has always been their favorite time to swim. Too cold and almost too dark to be in the water, getting to have the ocean all to themselves.  

 

They have their wetsuits on, as they push and pull, chase and splash. Dunking one another under the water, wrestling and playing. They laugh together, letting the waves roll and rock them.  

 

The ocean has always been their sanctuary, their solace, the place where they first learned to share themselves with one another. The joy of surfing laid the foundation for their friendship, neither one of them comprehending that their connection would become so much more.

 

Deran never would’ve believed it possible for him to be as happy and content as he is now. Though the road for them had been hard, paved with self hatred, terrible choices, and massive fuck ups, they’d figured it out. And Deran wouldn’t change any of it for the world. _Mostly._  At 16 years old, he’d had no idea what Adrian would come to mean to him.  Who knew a cocky, goofy footed, ginger would be his heart’s match?

 

Deran takes a break and watches Adrian glide through the water. Mesmerized, as always, by the way he moves with such grace and ease. Adrian’s strength, his sheer force of will, ever elegant and captivating. _I never stood a chance not falling for him._

 

Deran grabs Adrian’s wriggling form, pulling him close. Feeling his smooth, strong body causes Deran’s heart to skip a beat. The way they’re so comfortable touching, holding, being with one another is gratifying. Deran feels centered deep in his soul, wholly trusting the man in his arms to always have his back.  _He’s everything to me._

 

Deran grins to himself, thinking about how Adrian has once again commandeered his favorite wetsuit. He only gives Adrian shit about stealing his clothes because he never wants it to stop. He’s absolutely sure Adrian knows this too.

 

Deran kisses the salt from Adrian’s lips, the waning light illuminating the beauty of the man before him. The sharp lines, the strong jaw, the way he openly grins that lopsided grin (the one Deran has loved since they were teens). The smile that he’s felt was _only_ ever just for him.

 

He grabs Adrian by the shoulders, locking eyes with him.

 

“You tell anyone and I’ll deny it.” Deran drops a quick kiss on Adrian’s lips. “Do it.”

 

Adrian’s mouth curves up, as he reaches beneath the water to grab Deran’s hips.  Adrian’s biceps flex, as Deran jumps. Adrian lifts him high over his head. Deran makes his body taut, trusting the tight grip of the strong hands holding him. As Deran stretches out his arms and legs, he hears, “ _Oh fuck!_ ” right before they both crash into a wave.

 

When their heads break the surface of the water, Deran sees Adrian’s laughing face, dripping wet and beaming. _How’d I ever get so lucky?_ Adrian pulls him into a tight embrace, making Deran feel warm and tingly, despite the freezing temperatures.

 

Deran wraps his arms around Adrian’s shoulders, ankles locked around his love’s hips. Adrian clutches Deran behind his thighs, easily supporting his weight. They’re just gazing at one another, blue holding blue, grinning like idiots.

 

“Nobody puts Deran in a corner,” Adrian softly teases, smile spreading across his slightly purple lips.

 

Deran cocks his chin, never missing a beat.

 

”Damn straight.”  

 

“You’re heavier than you look,” Adrian fake-complains.

 

“Fuck off. You’ve held me up a ton of times before.”

 

“Not over my head. I think I pulled something.”

 

“Shut up.” The sound of Adrian laughing, knowing he made that happen, makes Deran feel like the luckiest man alive.

 

Humming a little, he runs his cold nose over Adrian’s.

 

“Love you,” Deran whispers.

 

“Love you too, _Baby_.” Though the words are silly, Adrian’s face is sincere, steadfast and sure.

 

Rolling his eyes, in what’s likely a sad attempt to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks, Deran kisses the breath out of _his_ Adrian

 

Somehow they make it back into the house before nightfall.

 

They lie in bed, naked, the sheet at their waists. Limbs twined together, they watch the moonlight glitter atop the water. Deran can hear the slow cadence of Adrian’s breath, and knows he’s out like a light.

 

Deran clutches Adrian close, savoring the perfect sweetness of the moment, of this day. They’ve had many days like this, and he looks forward to having many more. Deran presses his lips to Adrian’s forehead and closes his eyes. He drifts off to sleep feeling a deep sense of peace in his heart, knowing he’s securely cocooned in the warmth of his husband’s arms.

 


End file.
